Facial recognition technology means technology for extracting, from a user's face, various information such as a length or a distance of each organ, such as eyes, nose, and mouth, included in the face, and recognizing the user by analyzing the extracted information.
Facial recognition technology may be used for identification purposes instead of an identification card, a passport, a credit card, etc., and may also be used for security purposes such as commuter management, door pass control, and password replacement. In addition, facial recognition technology may be used for public order purposes such as searching for a criminal suspect and surveillance of a crime-ridden district.
User recognition using facial recognition technology involves recognizing a user based on features extracted from a face region of a user image and thus has a problem in that, when a front of the face is not included in the user image, or a user's face appears small because an image of the user is captured from a distance, it is difficult to recognize the face.
In addition, an artificial intelligence (AI) system that implements human-level intelligence has been recently used in the field of facial recognition. Unlike an existing rule-based smart system, the AI system allows a machine to learn by itself, make decisions, and become smarter. As the AI system is used, the AI system has an improved recognition rate and accurately understands a user's preference, and thus, the existing rule-based smart system is gradually being replaced with a deep-learning-based AI system.
AI technology includes machine learning (e.g., deep learning) and element technologies using machine learning.
Machine learning is an algorithm technique that classifies/learns characteristics of input data by itself, and element technologies are technologies that simulate a function such as recognition, decision making, etc., of a human brain by using a machine-learning algorithm such as deep learning, and include technical fields such as linguistic understanding, visual understanding, inference/prediction, knowledge representation, operation control, and so forth.
The AI technology is employed in various fields. For example, linguistic understanding is a technique that recognizes, and applies/processes human languages/texts, and includes natural language processing, machine interpretation, a conversation system, question and answer processing, voice recognition/synthesis, and so forth. Visual understanding is a technique that recognizes and processes an object in the same manner as a human visual system, and includes object recognition, object tracking, image searching, people recognition, scene understanding, space understanding, image enhancement, etc. Inference/prediction is a technique that determines information and performs logical inference and prediction based thereon, and includes knowledge/probability-based inference, optimization prediction, preference-based planning/recommendation, and so forth. Knowledge representation is a technique that automatizes human experience information as knowledge data, and includes knowledge establishment (data creation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like. Operation control is a technique that controls autonomous driving of a vehicle and motion of a robot, and includes motion control (navigation, collision, driving), manipulation control (action control), and so forth.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.